Chibi Bryan And Tala
by Mad and Truly Insane Sab
Summary: Bryan has turned into a chibi and it's up to the bladebreakers to watch him. And if that wasn't bad enough they find chibi Tala(that will be in the next chapter though)


Boris looked at the purple liquid in the thin tube that he held in his left hand. Ever since the world champions he had been working extra hard.  
  
He had nearly lost his job but he had saved it when he explained that they did not know the power of the Bladebreakers and that he had created a much stronger bit beast for the next tournament that was being held in three months.  
  
The vile he held in his hand, was a liquid that increase the bladers ability to blade by ten.  
  
He had not tested it yet but he was quite sure that it would work. "You called me" Boris heard a voice behind him say.  
  
He turned around to face Bryan. "Bryan, I have a mission for you. Drink this and then challenge those Bladebreaker fools. After you beat them take their bit beast." Boris handed the vile to Bryan who drank it quickly.  
  
"That stuff tastes horrible" Bryan said face scrunched up in disgust.  
  
"Take this" Boris said throwing Bryan his new and improved version of Falborg. Bryan nodded and turned to leave down the dark dreary hallway.  
  
It had taken him three hours to find the Bladebreakers but he finally found out that they were training in a private stadium.  
  
Bryan entered the hallway that led to the main stadium. He could here them chatting and Tyson's laughter.  
  
He was about to walk in there when he felt very weak. His vision blurred and he fell to the ground where blackness surrounded him.  
  
"Come on Kai, I'm hungry" complained Tyson, "We've been training all day." Tyson's stomach growled loudly.  
  
"Fine" said Kai giving in, "we can have an hour brake but right after were going back to training."  
  
"YAY" shouted Tyson running down the hallway only to trip. "Ow" said Tyson rubbing his head, "what tripped me?" he looked down and saw a boy with violet hair lying on the ground infront of him.  
  
"Hey what's the deal? You can't just take a nap anywhere you know," said Tyson angrily as he got up to his feet.  
  
"Hey are you listening to me?"  
  
"Tyson calm down," Kai said. "Is he gonna be alright?" Max asked.  
  
Ray looked at the boy on the floor and recognized him. "Bryan" Ray said.  
  
They all looked at Ray then turned their stare to Bryan. "Bryan? What is he doing here?" asked Tyson. "Probably spying" snarled Ray.  
  
"He doesn't look so good," said Kenny worried. Ray slowly approached the violet haired boy. He was still mad at him for there last battle when Bryan attacked him with Falborg.  
  
He kneeled down to the boy and turned him over. Ray gulped. He looked horrible.  
  
Paler then usual and his hair messy. His breathing was harsh putting an effort in each breath. He showed no sign of waking up. Ray placed his hand on his rival's forehead.  
  
"He has a fever. A bad one, we need to cool him down soon. Let's bring him down to the hotel" said Ray.  
  
They all gave him strange look but no one said anything. Ray lifted the boy into his arms surprised at how light he was.  
  
"But why Ray?" asked Tyson, "why help him. He nearly killed you before. And he's cold and heartless." Ray stared at Tyson thinking.  
  
"Because. Even after all he's done he needs help and I don't want to be the one responsible for his death." Ray started to walk down to the payphones the bladebreakers following close behind.  
  
"Tyson" called Ray, "would you mind calling a cab for me?" "No problem but I still don't see why you are helping him. He's a horrible person and if you were him and he was you he probably just leave you." Tyson said before phoning for a cab.  
  
"I have to agree with Tyson, like come on Ray why not just call an ambulance?" asked Max.  
  
Ray didn't know how to answer but luckily for him Tyson ran down and told them the cab had arrived.  
  
They all got into the cab. They drove in silence. Once they arrived at the hotel they ran in quickly because a blizzard had started.  
  
They ran into the elevator. Ray looked down at Bryan. He looked like he was getting worse. "Cone on. Come on" Ray said aloud.  
  
The ring buzzed and they walked to their suite. "Fill the tub with cold water" ordered Ray.  
  
Tyson and Max ran to the bathroom. But before they even got Bryan in the tub Bryan had cooled down and his breathing was now much calmer. Ray lifted Bryan from where he had been lying on the couch to the bed.  
  
He lifted the covers to Bryan's neck. "Lets go to bed" Kai commanded, "We've had a long day and just because of Bryan doesn't mean you'll stop your training."  
  
They all followed his command and went to bed.  
  
"Wake up!" Ray heard a child's voice say. He bolted up right away when he felt his hair being pulled. He looked around to see who had woken him.  
  
He looked ahead of him and saw a naked chibi sitting infront of him.  
  
The chibi had violet hair and the biggest eyes Ray had ever seen. "I said get up!" the chibi repeated.  
  
Ray looked at him rubbing his eyes. Am I still dreaming Ray wondered. He realized he wasn't when the chibi pulled his hair again. "Who are you?" asked Bryan. "Ray" he said getting off the bed. "Bryan what happened to you?" the chibi looked up at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Bryan. Ray shook his head. It was obvious that the chibi didn't know anything.  
  
"I'm hungry" whined Bryan. "What do you want for breakfast?" asked Ray. "Um, candy. Yeah, candy would be good," said Bryan his large eyes lighting up.  
  
"Will cereal due?" asked Ray. "Yep" said Bryan. Ray rummaged through the closet pulling out a bowl and filling it with milk and cereal.  
  
"Here you go" Ray said placing the bowl infront of Bryan who was sitting at the table.  
  
Bryan looked at the food then shoved his head in the bowl. "Bryan!" shouted Ray and pulled Bryan's head out.  
  
Just then Kai walked through the door. He stared at Ray then at Bryan who was covered in cereal. "What the heck happened to him?!" said Kai and pointed to Bryan who was looking at him curiously.  
  
"Kai?" the little chibi said. "Kai what happened to you!? You're big!?" the chibi said.  
  
"You remember me?" asked Kai slightly shocked. "Why would I not remember you Kai? Your my bestest friend in the world next to Tala." Kai sighed and waked over to the cereal covered chibi and picked him up.  
  
"Mind helping me give him a bath?" asked Kai. "Nope not at all," said Ray and took the chibi blader into his arms.  
  
Then the three of them headed toward the bathroom. 


End file.
